


Hello, Stranger

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Strangers, Top Violet, Violentine, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Violet is alone. Tucked away in a tiny little booth nestled in the back of the club. The music swirling around her is so loud that she can feel the bass throbbing over her skin and pulsing in her blood. Even her bones feel like they’re vibrating in time to the heavy beat. She sighs to and sips on her drink, one of those brightly coloured cocktails with some obscure sexual reference for a name. Louis had told her what it was when he had pressed it into her hand, but she hadn’t been listening. She’d simply eyed the drink suspiciously before tasting it and deciding that the sweetness of the fruit juice in it masked the burn of alcohol well enough for her to tolerate.Taking a longer, deeper swallow of her drink, the blonde shrugged her shoulders. Oh, well. At least her corner booth was quiet(er) and mostly secluded than the rest of the open space. Here she could let her own attention wander, passing over guys dressed in muscle shirts or dress shirts -she had no interest in men anyway- and over to the girls wrapped in curve hugging dresses and skin tight pants, various body types undulating in mesmerizing rhythms.“Hey, there.”Kinktober 2019: Prompt 6. Roleplay





	Hello, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Short note for this one.
> 
> AAaaaaHhhhhh! Finally it's up.  
I'm so, so sorry for the delay... But here you go. Please enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated and I will get to replies asap.
> 
> Kinktober day 6: Roleplay prompt

Hello, Stranger. 

  
_ “How the hell do I let myself get talked into these things!?” _

Violet is alone. Tucked away in a tiny little booth nestled in the back of the club. The music swirling around her so loud that she can feel the bass throbbing over her skin and pulsing in her blood. Even her bones feel like they’re vibrating in time to the heavy beat. She sighs and sips on her drink, one of those brightly coloured cocktails with some obscure sexual reference for a name. Louis had told her what it was when he had pressed it into her hand, but she hadn’t been listening. She’d simply eyed the drink suspiciously before tasting it and deciding that the sweetness of the fruit juice in it masked the burn of alcohol well enough for her to tolerate.

Speaking of Louis, the fucker had upped and abandoned her. Slipping off into the heaving mass on the dance floor a while ago now. Swallowed up by sea of bodies writhing up against each other, jerking and jolting in time to the pumping bass. She had managed to track him for a while, meandering and flirting his way from one pretty girl to the next, but then she had blinked and lost sight of him.

Taking a longer, deeper swallow of her drink, the blonde shrugged her shoulders. Oh, well. At least her corner booth was quiet(er) and mostly secluded than the rest of the open space. Here she could let her own attention wander, passing over guys dressed in muscle shirts or dress shirts -she had no interest in men anyway- and over to the girls wrapped in curve hugging dresses and skin tight pants, various body types undulating in mesmerizing rhythms.

“Hey, there.”

The voice that was suddenly humming against her ear startled her. Head jerking upwards and eyes snapping away from ogling at the dancing girls, Violet swallows down the sudden rush of saliva that fills her throat with what sounded, to her own ears, like an audible gulp.

The girl standing there, next to her and smiling, was stunning.

Smooth skin the colour of mocha, dark mahogany twists that tumbled to her shoulders. Soft curves that wore her chosen outfit sinfully well. The snug fitting jeans that clung to her shapely hips and rounded ass left nothing to the imagination -thank god- and the peek-a-boo shirt offered her tantalizing glimpses of the tops of firm beasts and the sweep of a cleavage she would kill to bury her face into.

And then there were her eyes. A molten golden brown that flashed to amber with the shifting lights. Turning the appearance of the gorgeous girl from sweet and doe-eyed to that of a prowling huntress and then back again in a heartbeat.

“Hi,” She mouthed. Her lips pull up to smile brightly at the blonde, thankfully ignoring the deer in headlights expression that she wore. Then she leaned in again and Violet felt her insides tumble around themselves merrily, the girls breath on her ear stirring up the thin blonde wisps framing it as she spoke. “You mind if I sit? The other booths are full and the guys at the bar are being super pushy.”

Brain still struggling to kick itself back into gear and get her thoughts back under control, Violet opened her mouth to speak, only to realize that anything she said would probably be lost to the pumping music unless she followed the girls example and talked directly into her ear. That was clearly out of the question for the little gay disaster that was Violet.

So she settled for nodding and gesturing for the girl to take a seat opposite her, cringing at how awkward even that simple motion seemed to be. Until the girl promptly lowered herself right beside the blonde instead, with half her ass landing pretty much directly in Violet’s lap.

_ Oh… well, shit. _

That movement alone pretty much T-boned any and all logical thoughts flitting inside Violet’s skull. The next, promptly set the remaining wrecks of her sensibilities ablaze, leaving no survivors.

The girl leaned in and _ kissed _ her.

Not just a peck on the cheek either. But a full blown kiss. Directly on her mouth....

_ ... What the fuck? _

When the girl pulled back her eyes had softened into a strange, apologetic expression. Offering her a tiny smile before leaning in again, back to Violet’s ear, as she began to explain herself. “Sorry, there’s this one guy over there just wouldn’t back off. My friend kinda bailed on me to go chase after some blonde, so he wasn’t there to act as a buffer. So I maaaay have told him you were my girlfriend just to, y’know, shoot him down. But he just wouldn't quit badgering. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Violet’s eyes dart over to the bar. Scowling at the one guy who was staring over at them. His face would have been attractive, if it wasn’t all twisted up into that thunderous expression of a man, used to getting everything that he wants, finally being denied.

“Is he still looking?”

Violet nods. Turning her soft green eyes up to the golden ones peering down at her, anxiety shimmering clearly in those gemstone depths. Pulling her close, the blonde grins against the girls shiver as her own words tickled over her ear. “Do you wanna put on a bit of a performance? Make sure he really gets the point?”

Violet felt the eager nodding against her lips. Her eyes closing as she chuckled throatily and then inhaled. 

_God, this girl smelled incredible._ Sweet and clean, with the underlying aroma of her natural scent.

When she pulls away from the girl’s ear, Violet was granted barely a moment to to ready herself before soft lips crashed and sealed over her own, a little more enthusiastically than the first time. The angle was off, not terribly so, but it gave Violet an idea how to both ham up the performance as well as ease the strain in her neck. Palm sliding over the girls thigh, Violet curls her fingers under her thigh and eases it over her lap. Encouraging the pretty little brunette to rise onto her knees, coaxing her to straddle her waist before her fingers slid around to cup and fondle the firm curve of ass as she settled her in the cradle of her lap.

The tawny eyes that peer down at her had darkened. The golden flecks that threaded through the brown sparking like constellations of unspoken emotion. Leaning back against the back of the booth seat, her chin tilting up to peer through her scattered blonde strands, Violet studies the girl straddling her waist, her lips curling in a suggestive line.

This time, when she slots her lips against the girl’s, it’s more slow and sensual. Lips and tongue guiding her through the soft motions until she feels a sigh shudder through their connection. The soft tremors tremble through her skin tightens into a ball of sensation deep in her belly and groin. And, when the girl in her lap tentatively flicks her tongue over Violet’s lips and presses her spread legs firmer against Violet’s thighs, the blonde rumbles her rough approval.

For several long minutes, everything else just slips away. The obnoxiously loud music fades into watery distortion and throbbing heartbeats. The creepy guy at the bar, little more than a bad memory. And the fact that neither girl had bothered to ask the others name didn’t matter. All that Violet was concerned with was the way that the girl in her arms wriggled against her in encouragement. The way that she tasted on her lips and the tongue, sweetened by whatever concoction she had been drinking previously, shyly touching and sliding over her own.

Violet can feel her own cheeks rapidly heating, her body squirming with the rush of arousal from the kiss. And when the girl in her arms wrapped her own around Violet’s shoulders, her confident fingers curling up into her hair and tugging, she is lost. The soft sounds of approval pulled from her throat quickly turning to harsh sharp gasps when the girl began to rhythmically grind down against her.

_ Hard. _

The clashing sounds of the music, the thumping bass and electric pulse, comes roaring back as Violet pulls away with a gasp. Peering up through her lashes at the girl as her hands found their way to her slim waist, gripping and guiding the depth of the hips rolling rolling in her lap. Her eyes gleaming right back at the blonde as they took in her disheveled appearance. Stopping her ministrations long enough to lean down and breathe a single husky word into Violet’s ear.

“Bathroom.”

Swallowing thickly, Violet nods her understanding. Disappointment dampening the spark of excitement and arousal in her belly. Violet helps the brunette to slide from her lap, like the gentleman she was, assuming that the girl was simply going to disappear now that the unwanted male attention issue had been dealt with. While the two girls had been tangled around each other, the guy had slunk away, probably to another corner of the club to either lick his wounded ego or try again, and now, Violet was ready to go back to her own sulk and nursing her drink until Louis looped back to her and she could beg going home.

But, to her surprise, when the golden eyed girl slid from her lap she reached back and grabbed her hand, tugging urgently. Making it clear that she wanted Violet to follow.

_ ... Oohhh. _

The door bounced in its frame as the two slammed through. Too engrossed in each others lips and wandering hands spare much more than a cursory glance around to ensure they were alone. Tumbling through the end stall, lips crashing and teeth biting, Violet dragged her hand away from the brunette barely long enough to slide the bolt into place as soon as the door closed.

Adrenaline roared through Violet’s blood and arousal hummed in her ears as the breathy little whimpers, ones that she assumed had been swallowed by the music earlier, eddied around her skull. Teeth nipped and stung, kisses turned to licks and suckles as the blonde felt the first stirring of a growl rumble in her throat.

This girl was driving her crazy.

“I hadn’t planned on getting laid tonight." The brunette panted against Violet’s lips. Whimpering under a barrage of particularly sharp nips to her lips. Her fingers shook as they took hold of the blonde’s own and guided them to the waistband of her tight pants, encouraging her work open her fly. “But, you can kiss really, really well. So now, I'm curious just what else you can do with that talented tongue of yours.”

Cocking her brow and tilting her head, Violet plants a softer kiss to the corner of the girls mouth before she pulls back and smirks. “Sooo, basically, you want me to go down on you? In the bathroom at a night club.” Her fingers nimbly flick open the button and skip down the zipper, giving her room to push her hand inside and cup between her thighs. “Such a classy girl.”

The brunette grinned back. Rolling her hips up into the open palm pawing at her and then down against the adventuring fingers skimming over her sensitive flesh. “You complaining?” Her voice caught in her throat when the nimble digits pressed between her folds. Swiping up and spreading the wet heat already collecting between her legs. “I’d ask to take you home, but I think my girlfriend would be pissed. She’s not that big into sharing.”

Curling her fingers up, Violet closed her eyes to heighten the sensation of sinking into the girls fluttering walls. Savoring the sounds of her fingers moving and needy panting catching in her throat as she pumped hard and slow. “Can’t blame her, you are pretty hot.” Parting her lashes again, the blonde slid her gaze back to her spontaneous partner. “And I am gonna call bullshit on the whole, _ “wasn’t planning to get laid” _ thing.”

A soft, breathy sigh tumbled over the brunette’s lips as she rolled down against the probing fingers. “How’d you figure?”

“You always so clean shaven?”

A slow shake of her head.

“Didn’t think so.” Easing her hand from inside the girls pants, Violet makes a show of sinking her fingers past her lips and sucking them clean, before skimming flattened palms up over ribs and beneath the hem of her shirt. Thumbs hooking and dragging the fabric up to expose the soft breasts enclosed in red and black satin and lace. Stifling her throaty groan, Violet tucks the hem of the shirt beneath the girl’s chin, grinning at the pretty little confused expression the movement earned her. “You have amazing tits. If I’m gonna go down on you, I wanna be able to see them when I look up.”

Comprehension slowly floods the golden eyes watching her. Darkening the amber to a smokey topaz and blowing her pupils wide.

Easing herself to her knees, Violet unhooked the front clasp to the sultry lingerie. Pushing the cups aside so that the pert breasts could bounce free. Groaning low in her throat as she palms at the soft flesh, trailing her short nails over the budding nipples before pinching them sharply and earning herself a soft little cry of delight. Latching her mouth to one nipple, Violet suckled roughly as the ribs beneath heaved and dark little fingers twisted into her hair, dragging her lips from one nipple to the next.

Releasing the firmed nub with a wet ‘pop’, Violet continued to lower herself to her knees. Tasting the natural musk of her silky skin and nipping at the bottom line of her heaving ribs. Swirling her tongue on a merry little path over the taut belly and dipping briefly under the girl's waistband.

Easing the pants down slim, toned thighs and swallowing her low throaty moan, Violet shifts into a more comfortable position on her knees. Leaning in and enclosing her lips around the entirety of the brunette’s clothed flesh, she suckles roughly, grinning around the wet folds pressing hard against her tongue and sighing as she inhales the thick, heady scent of feminine arousal.

Planting a single firm kiss against the still clothed crease before swiping the broad flat of her tongue against the heat as Violet rolls her head to peer up at the girl standing over her on trembling legs. Sending her a comforting smile and stroking her open palms up over thighs, gripping the fabric of the matching underwear, Violet murmured softly. “You ready?”

A single confident nod confirmed the girls consent and Violet wastes no time in stripping the fabric down and sweeping her tongue upwards. Her fingers parting her folds, exposing every part from twitching clitoris to fluttering slit. Suppressing an excited shiver, Violet wastes no time in slipping her firm tongue over the sensitive flesh. Swirling and curling around the knot of flesh and sucking hard until the brunette almost squeals her delight and folds over the blonde head gently rolling between her thighs.

“Oh, my god… fuck!”

Violet grins against the trembling girl. Her grin quirking wider when she feels the girls clit jump against her lips. Hums softly when the girl tangles her fingers through the strands of platinum blonde and holds her in place over her folds spread wide. She tries to roll her hips, to grind against the sharp angles of Violet’s face, but the skillful hands hold her back as easily as they hold her open.

“Fuck… I knew you’d be good at eating pussy…_ hah! _ ... Oh… God! But, your tongue is fucking _ sinful _.”

Violet tilts her face up, mouth open as she flicks the tip of her tongue, over and over, against the swollen nub, and catches the brunette’s hooded gaze, ensuring that the girl is watching her. Drawing her face lower, she makes a single long and agonizingly slow drag along the entire length -from slit to clit- curling the muscle back inside her mouth as she smirks. “I know. I get plenty of practice with my girlfriend.”

Violet is gifted a soft smile and a shuddering chuckle. “Lucky girlfriend.”

“She is.” And she returns it with a fully arrogant smirk that earns a half-hearted glare. “Luckier than she realizes.”

Returning to her task, Violet shifts her position. Spreading the saturated and twitching folds open with the thumb and index finger of one hand, she drags the index and middle fingers of her other along the girl until the tips catch on the hidden little crevice pulsing against her touch. Violet gives is no warning, no indication of what she is planning to do beyond a quick circular motion before sinking two fingers deep and pressing the pads up against the front velveteen walls. 

Violet was ready for the sharp cries. Ready for the attempt to retreat. What she was not ready for was the brunette’s fingers to tighten in her hair and drag her firm against her suddenly drenched juncture, nor was she ready for the panting girl to roll her hips more firmly against the wicked tongue or her attempt to ride her face.

Shifting her arm over the girl’s belly, Violet manages to pin her back to the door. Stilling her movements, but not her attempts, as she focuses on pumping and curling her inserted fingers as brutally as she can. Relishing in her rapid, keening cries and the wet slap of her knuckles hitting against the tender flesh.

Violet carefully measured the rising volume and pitch of the girls voice. Tracked every buck and roll against her face, and monitored the tightening grip of the fluttering walls pulsing around her fingers. And, as the first convulsion of orgasm hits, the blonde switches her tongue for her fingers. Working the slippery muscle as far inside the shuddering body as she could. Tasting the girls climax. Circling and licking and wiggling the appendage deeper within the trembling walls as her fingers took over their merciless assault, sweeping and rolling the over stimulated knot of nerves until her voice breaks. 

Violet shuffles herself backwards, pushing herself to her feet and reclaiming the brunette’s lips as she redresses. The blonde’s eyes snap open, her fingers on her belt stilling when the click of the lock sliding out of its housing, reaches her ears and the door begins the swing open.

“Uhhhh…” Violet is incredulous and deeply offended, gesturing to her own pants. “We’re not done here.”

“I am.” The brunette smirks. Pressing a soft kiss to Violet’s lips and tasting herself still lingering there, she sighs and pats Violet’s cheek softly. “Maybe next time, sugar lips.” 

Then she’s gone and Violet is left alone. Standing in the stall and blinking in disbelief as she desperately tries to reign her storming arousal back under control. It takes her a few minutes of screwing her eyes together as she takes deep steadying breaths. Focusing on how her lungs move as they expand and contract, before she dares to slip out from the bathroom, hopefully unnoticed…

… and bounces off of Louis’s chest.

“Jesus, Vi. There you are.” The dread-locked boy sighs. “I swear, trying to keep an eye on you and Clem in the dark… in a sea of writhing bodies… is almost impossible.” He scrutinizes the blonde’s expression, and frowns at the colour rising high in her cheeks. “You ok?”

Violet hurriedly waves him off. If he catches wind of what she’d done, she knows she’ll never live it down. “I’m fine. You found Clem?”

“Yeah.” He jerks his finger over his shoulder, aiming toward the little booth where Violet had spent most of her evening. “She wants to go home, if you’re ready.”

Glancing back to the bathroom one final time, Violet sighs. “Yeah.Let’s bail.”

Louis leads her over to the booth where, seated in Violet's spot and sipping on the last dregs of a cocktail is a girl with golden brown eyes, smooth skin the colour of mocha and dark mahogany curls to her shoulders. Her soft curves fitted with tight jeans and a snug fitted peek-a-boo shirt.

Clementine smiles up at the blonde. Easing herself from the booth and pressing a swift little kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, she sighs low in her throat. “Hey, sugar lips. Where’ve you been all night?”

“You are such an ass, Clem.”

“Oh, I know.” The brunette sniggers through Violet’s lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth and _ still _tasting herself coating the blonde’s tongue. “And, just so you know, still no complaints about your pussy eating skills.”


End file.
